


Snow Game

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is day 2 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that will run from December 1 through New Years Eve.Day 2- Snowball Fight





	Snow Game

Snowflakes danced through the afternoon sky, the heavy precipitation collecting on your lashes as you knelt behind a barren lilac bush. They were those big fluffy flakes, the ones they portrayed on Christmas card and in cheesy holiday movies, the ones that held a lot of moisture and were perfect for snowballs. Hat pulled down low over your ears and scarf wrapped tightly around your neck to keep out the chill, you peaked across the way to see if there was any activity from the opposition.

The weather had turned last night, a storm rolling in just as you had gotten home from work and hadn’t let up since. The town was all but shut down at this point; tree limbs had snapped under the weight of the snow to knock out a few power lines and the plows were working diligently on the main roads, but with the power out and side roads snowed in people weren’t able to go far from the house.

When snow of this magnitude hit you were all obligated to participate in the annual “divide and tackle” snowball fight, as Fangs liked to call it. The object was simple, corner and attack someone from the opposing team and take their team colored luggage tag that was attached to their coat. Whichever team got all the opposing luggage tags wins. Like most games the group of you created, pretty much anything was within in the rules and this style of entertainment tended to land someone in the emergency clinic each winter. Last year you had to drag Sweet Pea in for stitches after Toni “accidently” hit him in the face with an ice chunk and the year before that Cheryl had to go in for a broken wrist when she slid into a car’s front bumper trying to get away from Fangs. Were all of you too old for crap like this? Yes. Did it stop you from enjoying a snow day like children? Hell no.

All of the above was why you were crouching behind a bush by your neighbor’s driveway, a collection of snowballs at your feet. You were stationed kitty cornered to your own trailer, your position giving you the perfect few of the side and front lawn. You had seen Jughead make a beeline around the back of the trailer and it would only be a matter of time that he’d come wandering back out.

You watched as Jughead slinked around the side of the trailer, the black clad boy sticking out like a sore thumb against the white backdrop. Jughead scanned the street before turning his back to you and focusing his attention towards where Fang’s had established your team’s base around the sign for the trailer park.

Gathering a few of the snowballs you made you began to creep around the bush, arm recoiling back and releasing a snowball in Jughead’s direction; it was a direct hit, the snow crumbing against the back of his head. Jughead turned quickly to look back where the snowball had come from, another one hitting him square in the chest as you ran from your spot at top speed. Not to be outdone Jughead threw one of his own, the snowball hitting you right in the neck and leaking down into your coat.

“You’re gonna get it now, Jones!”

“Gotta catch me first!” He made his best effort to make a run for it but in the end, it proved to be futile. Before Jughead could get a hundred feet in any direction you were leaping towards him, both of you tumbling into the deep snow outside the trailers front steps.

Hands frantic you searched the outside of Jugheads coat for the wretched luggage tag before he could find yours, gloved fingers finally securing the holiday designed tag that he had tied to a small side pocket on his coat.

“Thought you were being sneaky, huh Jones.” Unclipping the luggage tag from the zipper you stood up and wiped the snow from your pants as you looked down at your opponent.

Rolling onto his back, Jughead only shrugged as he looked up at you. “Maybe I was hoping Betty would be the one to find me and we could have used all the searching and grabbing to our advantage.”

“Thanks for the image, Jones. I think I just threw up in my mouth…”

Movement to your right caught your attention, pivoting slightly you could see Sweet Pea making his way towards you at full speed. You’d be lying if you didn’t admit that you were a little envious at how easily he moved through the deep snow, his long legs making it seem effortless. It didn’t take long for your attention to shift from your boyfriend’s lithe movement to the giant snowball he carried in his hand.

“Shit.” Muttering under your breath you began to gather up snow to make another snowball.

“You may be his girlfriend but winning this trumps even that.” From his spot on the snow where you had laid him out, Jughead looked up at you with humor in his eyes. “Better run.”

Grabbing the half assed snowball in your gloved hand, you took off over the lawn and back towards the snow-covered main drag. In the deep snow you wouldn’t have a chance at escaping Sweet Pea, but if you could get to into shallower stuff you might just be able to make it to base before he caught up to you.

“It’s no use babe. You’ll never be able to outrun me!” Sweet Pea’s calls echoed through the street, your breath coming out in pants as you leapt over a small snow wall to try and prove him wrong.

“We’ll see about that!” Peeking over your shoulder you could see he was gaining on you, a confident grin visible on his face as he released the snowball he’d been carrying. It hit dead center between your shoulder blades, the force causing you stumble as you made your way down the center of the road.

Just as you turned to throw your own snowball Sweet Pea’s towering frame collided with yours, the two of you falling to the street in a mess of limbs and barrage of curses. It took you a moment to gather your bearings and catch your breath; Sweet Pea had you pinned on your back, his weight making it almost impossible to move despite your best efforts.

A groan came from the boy on top of you as you wriggled your arms free, fingers obviously searching him for his own luggage tag. If he was going to sprawl you out in the middle of the trailer park you might as well use it to your advantage.

Not to be had, Sweet Pea brought one hand down to cuff your wrists to still your searching. Humor danced in his dark eyes as he slowly brought your arms above your head, pinning them into the unplowed road and successfully halting all attempts to get free. “Now try and get away from me.”

“Somehow this is cheating.” A sound somewhere between a groan and a growl passed your lips as you looked up at Sweet Pea, the look on his face only making you struggle against his hold more.

“Come on now babe, I’ve never heard you complain about being in this position before.” Sweet Pea began to trail kisses down your neck, your scarf no match for his searching lips while his free hand ghosted across the front of your coat and down your side.

You could feel your muscles relaxing under Sweet Pea’s attention, your senses filled with the familiar scent of Old Spice. Whatever logical thoughts you were thinking blew away at Sweet Pea’s caresses and kisses; after all these years it still amazed you how easily you melted into him and let yourself forget everything around you. “Now I know this is definitely cheating.” Your words just above a whisper as Sweet Pea’s lips moved along your jaw line and up to your own, his hand continuing it’s roving over the bulky fabric that separated you.

Sensing you weren’t going to fight him anymore Sweet Pea released your wrists, his hands helping themselves to the zipper and buttons of your coat while you wound your arms around his neck and toyed with the strands of hair that poked out from his hat.

Calloused fingers left a trail of heat as the roamed over your thermal shirt and down into the back pockets of your jeans, fingers kneading the taught muscles beneath them. A slight whimper escaped you as Sweet Pea nipped at your bottom lip, the fact the two of you were making out in the middle of the street completely forgotten.

You could feel Sweet Pea smile against your lips as the hand that was in your back pocket halted it’s movement, your stomach dropping once you realized your mistake. Dragging his hand between the two of you, Sweet Pea dangled your team luggage tag above your head with a shit eating grin on his face. “So who’s the cheater now?”

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are light fluffy one-shots that sort of tie together but not obviously and you won’t be missing anything if you don’t read them in order. Everything is cross posted on Tumblr under WorriestotheWind.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read!


End file.
